dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Oar
www.creativeuncut.com The Great Oar is a Large blunted blade made from a rusted slab of Iron and resting on a modified unassuming hilt, giving it both the ability to be used by one hand or two. It has a blunted edge and thus does bludgeoning damage instead of slashing. Non legacy Statistics Large, +1 Executioners Sword, ''Damage ''2d12 +1 , ''Critical ''x4, ''Cost ''2,375 gp. ''Weight ''18 lbs. Great Oar is a large exotic weapon, medium creatures can wield in two hands but take a -4 penalty on attack rolls. It creatures posses the proper feat and have a strength score of 18 it can be wielded without penalty, but in 2 hands. A creature with a strength of 20 can use in one hand without penalty. Omen In any round of combat where the user is on the defensive and the sword is not drawn, it will groan as if under strain. History The Great Oar '' was the rumored weapon of a warrior, Kinon who wanted to shed no blood on the battlefield and instead show the prowess of his strength. Forged by a clan of dwarves Kinon had helped on his travels, he used the blade to shield himself from harm, in one case warding of a Dragon's flame breath using only the blade. Knowledge (History, Lore) '''DC 15' On one travel through frozen Northern lands, Kinon found a valley of farmers being oppressed and enslaved by cruel Giant masters. Using his guile and sheer strength Kinon fought the giants away. Eventually he came to confront the giant ruler, a descendant of a mortal child of Thrym. In a contest of swords Kinon overcame the ruler and used the Great Oar to kill him, freeing the valley. Knowledge (History, Lore) DC 18: Trail of Might As the Legend of Kinon grew, so to did those who wished to test his might. From all corners of the world did warriors come. the mighty, the strong. Denizens came from other planes to test his mettle. In a city far off in a desert waste Kinon fought in a Coliseum for a chance to free some slaves. In this pit Maug warriors had gathered to engage him in combat for glory. With the great oar in his hand Kinon split their weapons and armor into pieces and made them acknowledge his abilities. Thus did they join him on his adventures. Knowledge (History, Lore) DC 25: Hewing the Stones Continuing on his quest, Kinon and his followers fought many oppressive regimes. Through countless battles Kinon had grown in strength so immense that the mere swing of his blade would send all but the strongest opponents away to fall under its mighty gale. When freeing a captive city under an invading planar force, Kinon fought his way to the Gate and without hesitating entered to confront the invaders with his disciples. As the gate closed the people knew they were free, but Kinon was never heard from afterwards. Knowledge (History, Lore) '''DC 31: '''Raging Storm Legacy Rituals These rituals are required to unlock all the abilities of The Great Oar . Trail of Might You must defeat a Giant in single combat using only The Great Oar as your weapon. you may uses any spells and abilities in conjunction with this. The Giant's CR must be equal to or greater than your Character level. Cost and Gain This ritual costs 2,400 gp to perform. The Feat granted is Least Legacy ( The Great Oar ). '' '''Hewing the Stones' You must sunder and destroy your way through 1,000 gp worth of equipment of adversaries. Cost and Gain This ritual costs 10,980 gp to perform. The Feat granted is ... ( The Great Oar ). '' '''Raging Storm' You must be awake and un-sheltered for an entire storm and have it not hinder your abilities even once, ie make all the saves. You must engage at least one opponent in this storm in a duel. Cost and Gain This ritual costs 30,400 gp to perform. The Feat granted is ... ( The Great Oar ). '' '''Wielder Requirements' * Base Attack Bonus +5 * Strength 14 * Heal 1 rank * Power Attack feat * Non Evil Alignment The Great Oar Table Legacy Abilities All the following are Legacy item abilities of Great Oar. * Adamantine Core: Great Oar ''is underneath the rusty iron exterior an adamantine blade. * ''Shield Blade: When fighting defensively, the Great Oar ''acts as a Tower shield granting the AC bonus equal to a tower shield for the round it is used, as such providing total cover. However the attack penalty is equal to the AC bonus. * 'Brutal Surge': The ''Great Oar '' is enhanced by the ''Brutal Surge enchantment, with the exception that it is every attack with no limit to uses. * ''Giants Bane: Great Oar '' gains the Giant Bane enhancement, adding 2d6 dmg to all attacks vs giants. * ''Strength of Arms: At 9th level, wielder gains a +2 strength enhancement. This increases to +4 at 14th level, and +6 at 19th. * 'Great Sunder': User is treated as having the ''Improved Sunder '' feat. On sunder attempts the ''Great Oar '' deals an extra 2d6 dmg and +4 to sunder checks. * 'Weightless': Great Oar '' Becomes weightless in your touch. This confers a +10 ft movement boost and a +8 bonus to attack rolls and +2/die dmg bonus. * ''Swinging Gale: Great Oar '' emits a wind blast with each swing as the spell Gust of Wind. The range and direction of spell are in line with attack. The save DC and effects are of a caster level equal to users +1. ** Ex: if used in a whirlwind attack, treat the spell as being cast in all directions up to its maximum range. * ''Cleave Asunder: The Great Oar has gained its final form. Treat each attack as if a Sunder Attack. This applies to creatures living as if the wielder had the feat ''Sunder Natural Weapon. If a Target is dropped you may continue a cleave attempt at your maximum BAB until you can no longer drop opponents. If a critical is confirmed, treat that attack as if by a Vorpal Weapon, with the change that it is not the head that gets removed, but instead the whole body dismembers. This ability can be activated 2/day, but no more than once per encounter and lasts until the cleave attempt is finished. ** This does not apply if the target lacks discernible anatomy. Adventure Seed While exploring an area, the party can encounter a Maug who wields the Great Oar ''and is looking for a strong '' challenger to bequeath the blade and will of Kinon. Disciple Maug CR 6 Maug Fighter 2, Blade Master 1 LN Large Construct (extraplanar) I'nit' +2; Senses ., Listen +7, Spot +7 Languages: '''Common, Dwarven, Terran '''AC 19, touch 10, flat-footed 19 , 27 is defensive fighting. hp 63 (6 HD) Immune critical hits, flanking, paralysis, poison, sleep, stunning Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +0 Speed 40 ft. (cannot run) Melee Great Oar +11 (2d12+5 ) or slam +11 (1d8+5) Base Atk +6; Grp +12 Atk Options Power Attack, Spring Attack, Whirlwind Attack, Special Actions Parting the Silk, Pulverize Abilities Str 20, Dex 15, Con --, Int 13, Wis 11, Cha 12 Feats Power Attack, Whirlwind attack, Spring attack, dodge, mobility Possessions Great Oar, 1000 copper SQ Parting the Silk: On a confirmed Critical, instead of rolling the damage you deal maximum damage instead. this can be used 1/day. Pulverize: '''3/day, a Maug can make a melee touch attack with no attack of opportunity against an object 18 negates and negate its hardness for 1d4 rds. This can affect a 1,000 cubic ft volume or a 10 ft cube. Can be combined with a sunder. Non magical items get no saving throw. '''Construct Traits. Grafts Rapid Repair 3 Spell Resistance 14\ Category:Legacy Item